


Off Duty Exos

by EndangeredMind



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Blowjobs, Drinking Piss, Eating vomit, Farting, M/M, Shit Eating, pissing, puking, shitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: After getting off duty for the day, Cayde-6 and Arakka-23 go back to Cayde's place for a little fun.





	Off Duty Exos

Arakka-23 sighed as he looked around the hangar. He was supposed to meet Cayde-6 here once he got off his shift so that they could have some fun together. The two exos had long been talking about meeting up, but Cayde-6 had been very busy with his job, handing out treasure maps and bonuses to various Guardians. He was watching Amanda Holliday as she worked on a Sparrow, listening to the various curses and expletives that came forth from her every time she cut or burnt herself. He chuckled to himself, glad that he wasn’t in that line of work.

He almost leapt out of his armour when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He whirled around, and his glare became a smirk when he saw a very goofy looking Cayde-6 staring at him. “Dammit Cayde! Are you trying to scare me to death?” He tried to sound angry, but the look on Cayde’s face made him burst out laughing. He couldn't stay mad at Cayde for long, especially when he had such a big smirk on his face. “Anyway, I thought you weren’t meant to get off for another few hours! What’s the reason for your early ending shift? Are you doing something I don’t know about?”

Cayde-6 simple laughed. “No! There were no Guardians coming to me for a while, so I thought I’d take an early leave. Can’t hurt right?” The blue exo smiled at Arakka-23, before sighing. “Before I forget, what is it you wanted to do? Something about coming around my place and trying something out?” He smiled as Arakka nodded, and they began to exit the hangar and make their way over to Cayde’s apartment on the other side of the tower. “So how has hunting been going for you? I heard you got into a serious scrape into a Fallen Captain and a few Dregs!”

“Oh no no, it was nothing. I just miscalculated is all. I still killed them all and got out of there in one place!” Arakka snickered, looking at the other mech, who simply rolled his eyes. “So anyway, what was that thing you were going to tell me about, something about experimenting with body functions? I’m up for it! I’m not sure what it entails but I’ll do it. Something for me to do besides look at stupid relics all day.” He laughed and sighed as they finally arrived at Cayde’s apartment.

“Well here we are!” Cayde smiled as he opened the door to his apartment and Arakka looked inside in wonder. It looked like a model home from the pre-Golden Age, with a comfy couch and a sturdy coffee table. “Home sweet home! Don’t worry if any furniture gets damaged, I can replace it. I have a stockpile of this stuff in here somewhere!” He grinned and sat down on the couch, which creaked a bit, before Cayde lifted his leg and let out a massive brassy fart, which sank into the cushion and stained it.

Arakka snickered loudly and sat down next to Cayde, the couch straining at the excess weight, before he smirked and looked at Cayde. “Ahh, you call that a fart? THIS is a fart!” He snickered before he let out a massive fart, a large stain appearing on the cushion, before a loud squishy noise was heard and a foul smell filled the air. “Whoops, I shit myself. Sorry about that!” He looked guilty, before a loud crackling noise was heard as Cayde began to shit out a massive log, which was smeared into the cushion. The cyan bot simply smirked as he felt it crackle out of his asshole. “Ahhh that's better! Nothing like getting rid of the excess waste!”

Cayde smirked as he looked at Arakka, groaning a bit as the foul and pungent smell filled the air. “You call that dirty? This is dirty?” He groaned and let out a loud wet fart into the couch cushions, causing Arakka to let out a rather loud moan. Not to be outdone by a simple blast of gas, Arakka snickered and looked at Cayde “Oh, you like that huh? Well, let’s see if you like this?”. The black exo stood up walked in front of Cayde, before crouching down on all fours, showing off his tight asshole and massive musky cock and balls, which swung as he got into position. He smirked as Cayde whistled before he let out a loud fart and grunted, before a massive stinking pile of shit came out of his asshole, the rank stink quickly filling the air and making Cayde pant as he felt his cock harden. 

“Now that was truly amazing, and I absolutely love it!” Arakka laughed, before he stood up once the last of the shit he had was out. Turning to face Cayde, he stood in it and sat down on the coffee table, grinning cruelly. “Why don’t you give my foot a lick?” He laughed, before presenting his foot to Cayde, the mushy shit dripping off of it. “Well go on then, give it a big kiss!” He laughed, before moaning as Cayde did as instructed, kissing and licking the filthy foot, cleaning every last bit of shit from it. 

Once Cayde was satisfied that the shit had been cleaned off of Arakka’s foot correctly, he moved to the other cushion with a lewd squishing noise, revealing the stinking pile of shit that was made up of watery diarrhoea and thick squishing logs. “Go on then. Why don’t you take a big bite and chow down!” He laughed cruelly as he watched Arakka bend down like the bitch he was and snickered as he began licking all of the shit off of the cushion, chewing and swallowing like his life depended on it.

Arakka moaned as he finished licking all of the shit off of the couch. His stomach groaned, clearly not agreeing with him. Before he could stop himself, a loud gurgle was heard, and he groaned before letting out a large amount of sick, with some half-digested shit in places. He was unable to say anything as a second wave of puke caught him by surprise and flew out of his mouth, adding to the vast pile on the floor. He blushed afterwards, and hid his face in his hands, expecting Cayde to chastise him for throwing up. However, he heard a rather loud moan and he quickly uncovered his eyes to find Cayde dipping his finger in and scooping it up as if it were ice cream. 

“Holy fucking shit, this is delicious!” Cayde grinned, before shoving a big handful into his mouth, only to begin laughing, which resulted in it spraying in a wave onto Arakka, who groaned as he ingested a mix of his vomit, shit and Cayde’s shit and saliva, which made him moan. However, it was missing a few key ingredients. What were they though? 

His question was soon answered as the sound of retching was heard and a HUGE wave of vomit erupted from Cayde as the cyan exo threw up, which added to the foul-smelling mix of shit and puke in the room, causing him to moan as the room filled with a sort of haze, the fumes from the mix clinging to everything in there. Deciding to take leaf out of Cayde’s book, Arakka leant down and picked up a handful of the mixture, before squishing it into a ball. He wanted to get a bit of everything in there instead of having all puke and no shit, or vice versa. “Oh well, down the hatch you go!” He laughed, before he opened his mouth and tossed the crudely made ball in, closing his mouth. He then began to chew, humming as the radically unique flavours hit different parts of his mouth zone causing him to moan in a mix of disgust and ecstasy. Without thinking about it, he quickly leant down and began forming a second ball, just as he swallowed the first one down. As he chewed more and more balls, the process became lazier and lazier until the black and red exo was stuffing great big handfuls into his mouth.

“Slow down there, big boy! Leave some for me!” Cayde snickered and began diving into the rapidly deteriorating pile on the floor, stuffing as much as he could into his mouth without choking on it. He quickly swallowed it down and smirked as his belly bulged, watching in awe as Arakka’s continued growing. How could the mech eat this much and not vomit? It was a miracle! He let out a sigh as the last of foul mixture was shoved into his mouth. He had to savour this, he just had to! He let out a groan as he let the ball roll over his tongue, sighing a bit. He didn’t want it to end, but all too soon, the ball shrank down to a small sphere, before Cayde gulped it down, letting out a loud moan.

Deciding to amp it up even further, he unleashed his massive cock and balls, groaning loudly as the smell of musk filled the room. “You like that don’t you?”, grinning as Arakka bounced over to him and immediately went down on all fours, and before Cayde could tell him what to do, Arakka had already crammed the massive cock into his mouth, sucking on it eagerly. He groaned as Cayde patted his helm, which caused Cayde to moan and his release valve to open, flooding Arakka’s mouth with the warm and strong liquid. 

The black and red mech groaned and sighed as he eagerly swallowed it down, loving how his belly continued to swell as the pukey shit was mixed with the tangy piss, causing his stomach to expand and slosh as he swayed from side to side, as he was not used to being down on his knees whilst he was full to the brim with waste. 

Cayde moaned loudly as the exo continued to suck him off, despite the piss still spraying from his cock head. It seemed that Arakka was in for the long haul, and Cayde was determined to make it a good one. As the piss flow began to ebb from a powerful stream to a trickle, then a dribble, Cayde began to slowly thrust his leaking cock back and forth, encouraging Arakka to start sucking. He’d already used the bot as an impromptu toilet, so surely a blowjob wouldn’t hurt? 

Arakka moaned loudly as he began to suck on Cayde’s massive cock, loving the musky smelly as it put him under some sort of trance, where he felt compelled to suck that massive cock until it had been milked completely dry, and judging by the blue mech’s rather large balls, that would take some time. Not one to be put off, the mech began sucking like his life depended on it, causing Cayde to moan and groan. Arakka sighed as he continued sucking, only to groan loudly as Cayde put his hand on the back of his head, forcing it forward, making the mech gag a bit as he was forced to take the rest of Cayde’s massive metal cock into his mouth. 

Cayde was in heaven as he felt Arakka suck on his throbbing member like it a giant blue lollipop, and he had to restrain himself from cumming when he felt Arakka press his tongue into the slit. However, Arakka’s creative tongue play won in the end and Cayde shoved his cock into Arakka’s mouth all the way down to the hilt, crying out as he came, shooting thick musky ropes down the mech’s abused throat, before he pulled out and wiped his cock on the mech’s face. “Ah, you sure know how to satisfy my needs. We’ll have to do this again sometime, but for now, we need to clean up!” He smirked cruelly as Arakka rose to his knees. “I need to clean up. You can stay like that!”


End file.
